Right and Wrong
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Katarzyna Kozlov is a major in the US army during the Korean War, and a doctor, the first girl doctor. But she finds herself and her secrets being revealed when she is transferred to the 4077th MASH unit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own MASH

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 4077th MASH was wild with excitement, especially the doctors. Everyone had heard about one of the most famous doctors in the Korean War--Major Kozlov-- coming to the camp. They all wanted to see his surgical technique and the bravery that made him so famous. When the jeep pulled into the combound, everyone was amazed. Word got around fast. Before Major Kozlov could even enter Colonel Henry Blake's office, three doctors and a nurse came running. "Colonel Blake, why wasn't I informed that a new nurse was coming?" Major Margeret Houlighan demanded. "I'm in charge of the nursing staff."

"Well, Major, it's because I--" Major Kozlov started.

"New nurses," Captain "Hawkeye" Pierce said, grinning. "We love 'em new."

"But I'm not a--"

"We really do," Trapper John McIntyre said, sharing Hawkeye's grin.

"Everyone, just settle down," Henry Blake snapped.

"I'm Hawkeye Pierce. And that's Trapper."

"Hi. I'm, uh, I'm Katarzyna Kozlov," she replied, frowning in confusion. "But, as I've been trying to say, I'm not a nurse. Which is why I didn't report to you, Major. I'm sorry, but it's just that, well, I thought everyone would know me. I'm Major Kozlov, surgeon actually."

Trapper and Hawkeye looked even more impressed by that. As surgeons themselves, they loved to see any woman who knew anything about surgery. Margeret was on their list too. While their pranks suggested otherwise, they were usually impressed with her work. But a woman doctor? A surgeon more than that. Everyone knew the work Major Kozlov had done. She was certified in both general and chest surgery. She was one of the surgeons that helped cut down on amputations by transplanting arteries. She worked exceptionally fast and her work was known for her good quality. Her father was a four star General and a great surgeon, which is how she got her start. Everyone knew the story, just as well as Katarzyna did. Aside from being a great surgeon, she was stunning!

Dark brown hair, long and curly, but it was braided. Her eyes were blue, contrasting her dark hair. She was tall and slim. Her cheekbones were high and her lips were full. She also seemed generally pleasant and a sweet girl.

"Oh..." Margeret exclaimed. "Well, welcome to the 4077th! It's wonderful to have you here. I hope we can all learn something from you."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be here, and I'm glad to have such a warm welcome."

"Attention! Attention. All personal, incoming wounded. Report to OR on the double," Corporal Radar O'Reily said over the speaker loudly.

Katarzyna ran just as fast as any of the others to the post operation ward. She took the first sink and scrubbed much faster than any of the other surgeons. Trapper was glad to be at the table with her working on a chest case, even though he wasn't certified in chest surgery, and Hawkeye was. "Gimme some suction here," she told the nurse quietly. "And a rib cutter."

Trapper found it was hard to keep up with her. She worked uncommonly fast, but she slowed down when it was needed. She never hesitated either. She knew the surgery as well as a simple operation. However, they were removing shrapnel from a nineteen year old boy, who was barely alive.

By the end of the shift, they were all exhausted. They had handled dozens of cases and no one worked harder than the surgeons. But it was Katarzyna who said she was off to go to bed. Unfortunately, that meant both Hawkeye and Trapper struck out in trying to get a date with her that night. "I even lost my other date for tonight for her," Trapper said once they returned to the Swamp, their tent. "Now I don't have anything to do."

"Get another date," Hawkeye suggested. "It won't be too hard after all that hard work you did in surgery today."

"Harder than it will be for Frank to get a date tonight," Trapper muttered furiously.

Major Frank Burns looked at Trapper in anger. "You... you... you... GUYS!" he said and stormed out of the tent.

Trapper and Hawkeye laughed together. It was one thing that was so common among them, even during a horrible war. They always found something to laugh at. And most of the time, it was Frank who suffered.


	2. Chapter 2

Katarzyna Kozlov was sitting quietly at a table in the mess. She had barely spoken to anyone since her arrival, but Hawkeye and Trapper were more than impressed by her work. She was an unbelievably good surgeon and she worked fast. She showed no weakness. And unlike Frank Burns, the noise in the OR never bothered her. She could work in quiet or during the loudest bombing in history. Trapper and Hawkeye watched her for a moment. She was reading a new version of a surgeon's text book and had barely even touched her tray of food, which was nearly empty anyway.

She didn't even look up when the two Captains came over and sat down in front of her. "You don't like the food?" Trapper asked, grinning.

Katarzyna cocked her head a bit, frowning, but she smiled a bit then. "I guess it's fine if you don't have taste buds," she replied, pushing it aside and laying down her book. "So... You are Captains McIntyre and Pierce. I've heard a lot of your pranks actually. You'd be surprised how much of it gets around in the army."

"Really? We're that famous? Why don't they give us discharges then?" Hawkeye inquired.

"Because you're good surgeons," she answered simply. "But you already knew that, didn't you? I know you do because it happens that I've heard a lot from Major Burns and Major Houlighan."

"What all did they tell you?"

"Mostly about you and your charm held over the nurses in this unit," Katarzyna replied simply. "But trust me. Everyone has something out of their reach, Captains. And I'm not interested in either of you." She smiled and stood. "Stick to the others. From what Major Houlighan tells me, majors just seem a little out of reach, if you know what I mean."

Trapper stopped her with a hand on her arm. "What'd she tell you?"

"Well, it wasn't too hard to figure out they're the... entertainment in this outfit. However, Major Houlighan is in love with every General she's ever met, I believe. General Hammond, for example," Katarzyna whispered. "You might have to wait until you're Generals with her. For me, I'm just not interested falling in love ten thousand miles away from home with two men I've never even met before. Excuse me. I've gotta get to the post op. It's my shift."

"Boy, would I like to share a shift with her..." Trapper muttered, watching her leave.

Hawkeye nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but she's out of reach, or so she says. What do you say we show her we can reach anyone?"

"How? She's a new one. We've got to break her in first."

"So we'd better get started."

They jumped up and ran towards the post op. Katarzyna stood over one of the surgical cases she did alone. The patient was awake and Major Burns stood with her. "He's a troublemaker, saying I'm a Communist when I'm a Major in the US army, proud of it!" Frank exclaimed.

"He's wounded and if you go attacking any patient, I'll just have to go to General Hammond and see what he can do about replacing second in command at the 4077th," Katarzyna replied coolly. "It's my shift now. Get out."

"You can't tell me what to do! Not in that tone. I'll put you on report."

"For what?"

Frank glared at her for several minutes, searching for anything he could possibly say, then he turned and ran out of the post op to go find Margeret. Katarzyna smiled a bit at Hawkeye and Trapper. "What now? Asking me out or is this a new idea you've come up with?"

"Well, we're having a poker game tonight and wondered if you would like to join us," Trapper announced.

"Really? Why didn't you ask me when we were in the mess tent then?"

"We just decided."

Katarzyna nodded in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass for tonight. Perhaps another time."


End file.
